Star Fox: Great Alliance
by KingKyBeast
Summary: After Corneria starts makes a mistake and kills innocent people, Earth begins to recover and rebuild while corneria tries to aplogies and make peace with earth but will there new leader agree to peace or will there be more bloodshed in the future? Will earth forgive corneria? Only time will tell. (First Story and appreciate it if give me tips on writing better and ill improve.)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it and I appreciate it if you give me tips and a hand as I continue to write more stories and I hope I do my best to make a good story**

 **This is just a prologue the next chapters will be more detailed and if there are fans of the star fox i would truly be thank full if you can give me the full run down of the story**

A/N: I do not own Star Fox or its characters, but OCs are mine.

Prologue

Year: 3101 January 2

Earth has decided to put all their differences aside and come together as one nation and bring all their research and technology together and has built the first ship that can jump to another star system

Corneria goes to war with venom lead by Andross, who claims that he would destroy the Lylat System and remake it in his own image

Year: 3109 March 6Earth sends a six-man team of heros to go explore the new star system and find new life as they continue to advance in technology

War with venom ends and Andross disappears without a trace

Year: 3112 April 21

Earth is watching a live broadcast of the team finally coming out of jump into the new system

The Cornerian Defense Force picks up a strange signal on the outskirts of Lylat System and send a team to go investigate

Year: 3113 December 14

The CDF suspects that andross has created more advance species and captures and kills the team and are baffled by the technology that they own

Earth is shocked by the turn of events and prepare themselves for what is to come next

Year: 3114 September 14

The CDF launches full frontal assault on earth attacking every major city across its surface without hesitation and are surprised at the resistance of the inhabitants of earth was giving them even with their technology that is almost a match to there

CDF decides to crush there spirits and end this war as soon as possible and drops a bomb on the major strong holds killing there nations leader and those who followed in chain of command with the heavy losses on the rise and just when the inhabitant of earth are losing hope a hero rises from the ashes and begins to push the cornerians back

Year: 3115 February 16

Evidence is discovered that andross did not create the inhabits of earth and quickly withdrew their forces from earth and prayed that they can established peace with earth Earth takes this sudden retreat of enemy forces as a sign that they have won the battle and begin to rebuild their home and mourn for the dead

Year: 3116 March 8

Corneria tries negotiating with earth for peace and offers to help with reconstruction and medical help, but earth is still furious with corneria for attacking without and the loss of life that they have caused

Earth is on stand by for the broadcast of their new leader only to be shock by a figure sitting in a dark room with the outline of a figure sitting in a chair at a table "I know you are all upset and angry for what has happened to our wonderful nation and nothing would do me more then to put a bullet in all of their head but they have apologies and are willing to do anything for our forgiveness so I've decided to accept it on the worlds behave." The person paused for a moment "I know that you think I'm crazy and probably doomed us all but I need you to trust me on this because I know what everyone has gone through because I was on the front lines as well fighting and planning to push them back." He looks at the camera as his blue eyes shined brightly into the camera "They've made a mistake and attack for no reason and do you know what I thought when they said they made a mistake?"

"I thought of us back when we were not a single nation but when we were at each other throats and when war broke out and millions died but sooner or later we forgave one another and slowly began to heal so I look at this and say that we have overcame many obstacles to not be stop here but to overcome these obstacles and sure we will be weary of them and many of us will not forgive them because we all lost family but we learned from this and we prove to them that we are stronger then we look."

"That is why I am going to meet with their leader and have a conversation with them and restore peace between us but I will still be your leader and will continue to lead you until you all see fit that I am no longer able to the leader you deserve." He stops and cut the broadcast as many people began to clap and continue to clap to show their respect towards there leader as some would cry a little from his speech

Year: 3116 June 22

Earth slowly recovering thanks to their leader and continue to rebuild as they pray that the meeting between there leader and the leader of corneria would go well

In the sky as ship would fly into the atmosphere and land as guards would be on standby to guard the leader and lead him to the meeting room where their leader was at

An old blood hound wearing a red uniform and hat would step out of the ship with two a hound wearing full armor on each side would follow him as he was greeted by a 7'5 man who look to be in his mid-30s wearing a black uniform and had 4 stars his right should and his chest would show all the medals he had receive

"Welcome to earth." The man extended his hand out to the hound and the general quickly shake the hounds hand "Thank you, I am General Pepper leader of cornerian." He spoke

"It's an honor to meet you General Pepper, I am 4-star fleet admiral John." He said before doing an about face "If you would follow me general I will take you to our leader." He said looking over his shoulder at the general who quickly nodded and followed the man to a room that had two guard standing at the door and Admiral john stop at the doors and spoke "You are about to meet the leader of our nation." He said "Do not be surprised by how he looks or his age for he was the only one to give us hope and gave us enough strength to fight back and the only reason why we allowed you to have guards is because you are going to need them and if you would wait here a moment so I can let him know." He said to the general who nodded as the men open the door and closed it behind him

"So who do you think their leader is?" The gray hound looks over at the general "I do not know but he must be smart to be able to push us back." The general spoke

"He must be something else because he knew everything we were going to do before we did it." The Brown hound said "It doesn't matter because right now we are about to meet this person." The general turned his head back to the door as it would open all the way and the Admiral John step out and to the side "He would like for you to come in now." He said to the general who nodded and proceeded to enter room with his guards as the door would close behind him leaving them with the leader of earth to face the music.


	2. Chapter 1 The Past

Chapter 1

 **I don't own star fox or the characters but only the oc**

 **On another note, I like to thank those who are following this story since this is the first story, I am writing.  
So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _Flashback_

 _Date 3115 January, 1_

 _The president of the world had to make a public announcement to the world after the six-man team was killed by the unknown threat and the world was holding their breath to hear what their leader had to say._

 _"_ _I would like to sincerely apologies to the family that lost someone in that team we sent to explore and I am truly sorry to say that we lost some brave people but, now we have a bigger that the enemy is on their way here and none of us will know what will happen and to be honest will all of you." He paused for a moment_

 _"_ _I fear what's going to happen, I am scared for what will happen to our world but we can do nothing but prepare ourselves for what is to come." He said as panic began to fill the room and people begin to yell_

 _"_ _So, what are we going to do?"_

 _"_ _There is nothing we can do!"_

 _"_ _THERE IS SOMETHING, WE CAN DO!"_

 _The room was quiet as all eyes fell back on the president  
"To quote a friend of mine, sometimes if you want peace, you have to prepare for war."_

 _He slammed his fist on the podium  
"I know all of you are scared and I am too but, that doesn't mean we start panic and cause chaos for one another, if they attack us we defend ourselves and fight back and of course there will be casualties and brave people who will lose their lives to protect our freedom and our home but we don't lose hope and we show those bastards that you don't come here and mess with our home."_

 _All the people rose to their feet and cheer and some shout "U.S.A"_

 _"_ _I want every able body who is willing to bear arms and fight to protect our home and for those who choose not to fight get your loved ones to the underground bunkers where they will be safe and let's show them our undying will!" He ended his speech and walk off the stage as everyone cheered and clapped their hands_

 _"_ _Wonderful speech Mr. president." A very slim woman wearing glasses with blonde hair who was in her mid-twenties and stood at a height of 6'5_

 _"_ _Thank you miss young but it was the best I could do to keep their hopes high." He said walking past her_

 _She turned on here heels and followed the president_

 _"_ _How is the research and development team going?" He spoke in more of a hush tone as they approach the helicopter_

 _"_ _Sir, your brother has created something amazing and requested that you come and see." She adjusted her glasses as she scrolled through the tablet before getting on_

 _"_ _Then let's go see what my brother has created this time." He said as he signaled the pilot and got on as the helicopter took off and flew into the distance_

 _Research center_

 _"_ _Ullr stop messing with experiment 54." A tall man with long black hair hanging in a ponytail, wearing a black researchers coat with a white t-shirt under it and blue jeans and white shoes_

 _"_ _Dad, I'm fine don't worry about it." He said as he looked over at his father and pulled his finger away from the giant fully grown Venus fly trap A teenager with spikey black hair, blue eyes and wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans_

 _"_ _Don't hurt yourself before your uncle gets here, you remember how protective he is of you?" The scientist said while looking over some paperwork_

 _"_ _Wait, uncle is coming here?! King ask his father_

 _He nodded his head_

 _"_ _What is so important here that it requires him to come here?"_

 _"_ _Something that may change the world."_

 _"_ _And that would be?"_

 _"_ _It's a secret until your uncle gets here."_

 _"_ _I got to go finish a project for class, so enjoy showing you invention to uncle." Ullr said grabbing his backpack_

 _"_ _You bet kiddo and don't forget to feed excalibur." He said with a small smile_

 _"_ _I know dad."_

 _End of flashback_

"Ullr…."

"…"

"Ullr!"

He would snap out of his flashback as he covers his face for a moment

"You alright there?" Admiral john was standing in front of him with a worried expression on his face

"I'm fine John." He let out a heavy sigh

"Another flashback?" He asks

Ullr nodded his head

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright, then."

"Where is our guest?"

"Waiting outside, I told them to wait while I came to speak to you before they came in." John said

"About?" He raised

"Are you sure you want to be alone with them after the incident?" John ask in a concern tone

"John, I've told you before not to worry about me and everything will be fine." Ullr said with a small smile

"Even if they apologize, not everyone will accept it." John said

"In time they will, but for now we take it one step at a time." He said

"Alright, sir I'll send them in." John saluted and turn around before stop half way and looking back "Just be careful because I don't know what the people will do if they lost you."

"I understand john now send them in and tell excalibur to get in position." He said with a slight frown

"Honestly sir how do you put up with him?" He asks

"He's the only piece of family I have left."

"…Right, Sorry." He adjusted his tie

"Its fine just remember not to get on his bad side, he is very protective of me."

"I know sir."

"Good, now send them in and tell everyone to be on standby."

"Understood." John open the door and quickly closed it behind him

"Looks like I have a long day ahead of me." He mumbled under his breath as he turned the chair around and look out the window as he says a pair of red eyes look at him from the distance

"Your late, as usual." He said just as the doors behind him opened

He turned the chair around and look the general in the eyes

"Welcome to earth, General Pepper." He said as he extended his hand out towards the general

 **I apologies if the story does not make sense at the moment because im trying to throw in the past so everyone can understand what happen to ullr in the past and how he came to be in the position he is in now and sorry if my descriptions of the characters are a bit misunderstanding**

 **Also im gonna try to push past at least 1 words in each chapter for example this chapter is 1k works and hopefully the next chapter will be 2k words and work my way from there**

 **And in the next chapter some question for ullr past will be revealed and couple of other things like that and ill also be hear to answer some questions if any of you have any**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to follow it and i sorry about the words if they appear different**


	3. Hiatus

**Hello to anyone one who is reading this story and was interested in it** **unfortunately something came up during thanksgiving last year and I lost a love one and for the time being until I am feeling better this story is on pause for awhile** **now I understand If you are mad about the suddenly change since I barely upload a few chapters but I assure you in that while this story is on pause I will put a new story up when I get a chance and I will update it when I am a chapter ahead so you do not have to wait a long time so in advance I am very sorry about this chapter but when I am ready to start back up on it I will let you know so until then** **I will see you when the first chapter of my new story is out so until then** **The king is out** **P.S I typed this on my phone so apologies if it's worded bad or anything like that I just wanted to let everyone know**


End file.
